(Peach) Memancing
by Suika Rii
Summary: Kata jeno kalau tidak pandai memancing bukan laki-laki sejati namanya. Tapi kata Mark kalau tidak memancing tidak dapat prlukan dari Donghyuk di balik selimut hangat. -NCT FANFICTION -MARKHYUK


Memancing

 _(Peach)_

Mark Lee (Minhyung)

Lee Donghyuk (Haechan)

NCT FanFiction

000

kata Jeno kalau tidak pandai memancing bukan laki-laki sejati namanya. tapi kata Mark kalau tidak memancing tidak mendapat pelukan hangat dari Donghyuk di balik selimut hangat.

0

0

0

"Hyuuunngggggg~"

Donghyuk berteriak dengan nada sedikit mendayu. Tak peduli bahwa ia sedang berada di kelas Mark dan membuat seisi kelas menatapnya penuh kerut. Langkahnya pasti menuju meja Mark sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Mark sedikit malu dengan tingkah Donghyuk sebenarnya, tetapi wajah Donghyuk yang sedang manis-manisnya membuat ia menjauhi amarahnya.

Selalu ada hal baik di balik hal buruk , kan?

"he Bocah, kau tidak punya sopan santun ya?" Itu suara Lucas, teman karib Mark sejak masuk ke sekolah ini yang kebetulan mejanya berada di depan meja Mark. Donghyuk hanya memanyunkan bibirnya menanggapi omongan Lucas. Sudah sangat biasa baginya mendengar Lucas berkata sinis padanya.

"Ini bukan ladangmu, sebaiknya kembali ke habitatmu sebelum ku tendang kau dari sini" kata Lucas lagi membuat Donghyuk mengadu pada Mark dengan wajah memelasnya yang dibuat-buat. Matanya menatap Mark bagai kucing di jalanan yang kesepian. Meminta pertolongan pada sang kekasih untuk membelanya dari Lucas yang sepertinya cemburu karena belum memiliki kekasih alis jomblo.

"Ada apa?" Suara Mark menyihir wajah cemberut Donghyuk menjadi senyum lebar yang cerah secerah matahari di siang hari pada musim panas. Giliran Lucas yang pasang wajah masam. Ia juga mendengus tak suka saat Mark menarik tangan Donghyuk untuk duduk di atas meja Mark. Memunggungi Lucas di belakangnya.

"Hari minggu ini kita memancing ya hyung" Donghyuk berkata to the point dengan senyum penuh artinya.

"Aku tidak bisa, sebentar lagi ujian Donghyuk" Mark mencoba memberi pengertian. Well, Donghyuk itu sejenis makhluk kepala batu, jadi ia akan keukueh sampai mendapatkan yang ia mau.

"Oh ayolah... minggu ini yang terakhir kita berpergian" Donghyuk mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Mencoba membujuk Mark dengan berbagai cara. Mark menggeleng. Sepenuhnya menolak.

"Tidak bisa," kata Mark lembut "lagi pula, kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin memancing hm?" Mark bertanya dengan kerut di keningnya. Ia harus mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Donghyuk yang duduk di atas mejanya.

Donghyuk kelihatan ragu mengungkapkan alasannya tapi kemudian ia mengatakannya juga. "Jeno bilang kalau tidak pandai memancing bukan laki-laki sejati namanya" Donghyuk memelankan suaranya. Memberi gekstur berbisik pada Mark walau pada akhirnya Lucas mendengar perkataannya juga. Laki-laki blasteran yang menyebalkan itu -menurut Donghyuk- tertawa kecil penuh rasa remeh. Membuat Donghyuk mau tak mau melempar tatapan mematikannya pada Lucas agar aki-aki itu berhenti tertawa.

"Jangan dengarkan apa yang dikatakan sepupu sialan itu" nada Mark malas. Iya benar, ma-las! Mark akan selalu malas kalau urusannya menyangkut Jeno sang sepupu menyebalkan. Jeno itu sejenis uji kesabaran kedua bagi Mark, kalau mau tahu.

"Tapi hyung..."

"Lagi pula kau tidak punya alat pancing kan?" Mark memotong omongan Donghyuk sebelum bocah itu berargumen lebih jauh.

"Tapi hyung punya. Jeno bilang keluarga kalian sering memancing" oh ya, ingatakan Mark setelah ini untuk menendang bokong Jeno seperti kemarin lagi. Membuat orang lain kerepotan saja.

"Kita tidak mungkin memancing dengan satu alat, Donghyuk" Mark kembali memberi pengertian. Ia menatap harap-harap cemas pada Donghyuk. Tapi bukan Donghyuk namanya kalau tidak penuh paksaan.

"Aku pinjam punya Jeno, kau pakai punyamu dan masalah selesai" mimik wajah Donghyuk sangat riang saat mengatakannya. Berbeda dengan mimik wajah Mark yang sudah masuk mode pasrah. "Ok sudah diputuskan! Kita akan pergi memancing hari minggu nanti, sampai jumpa hyung" sambung Donghyuk lagi. Sebelum Mark bisa mencerna situasi yang ada, Donghyuk sudah berlalu dari hadapan-nya dan meninggalkan kecup singat di kepala hitam Mark.

Sudahlah kepala batu, pemaksa lagi. Donghyuk adalah uji kesabaran pertama bagi Mark. Untung sayang.

"Aku selalu bertanya-tanya," Lucas menatap Mark dengan wajah perihatin. "Kenapa kau bisa betah pacaran dengan makhluk sejenis Donghyuk sih?" Mark menggeleng memberi jawaban. Ia mengacak rambutnya sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya pada meja di depannya.

"Kurasa dia memberiku racun" rancu Mark tak jelas.

"Mark, kau ini tampan, populer dan walau tidak terlalu pintar, guru-guru tetap menyayangimu mu. Kau bisa dapat yang lebih dari sekedar bocah keras kepala yang penuh paksaan dan sangat cerewet seperti bocah kelebihan pigmen itu. Kenapa kau begitu bodoh hah?" Ya ya ya, Mark sudah hafal rentetan ceramah Lucas yang tidak ada perkembangannya ini. Lucas akan selalu berkata hal seperti itu ketika Donghyuk datang dan pergi sesuka perut kenyangnya saja.

"Kau bisa dapatkan Yerim yang cantik atau si manis Jaemin. Mereka lebih cocok denganmu dari pada bocah menyebalkan itu." Lucas memang begitu, kadang berbicara tanpa mendengar isi hati orang lain. Mungkin dia terlalu sensitif karena belum memiliki pacar.

Selalu ada alasan di balik setiap perbuatan kan?

Ada yang mau menjadi kekasih Lucas agar semua ini berhenti? Mark sudah muak dengan semua ceramah Lucas, sungguh!

Mari katagorikan Lucas sebagai uji kesabaran Mark yang ke tiga.

Mark pikir ia baru saja mengedipkan matanya, tahu-tahu sudah hari minggu saja. Mobil Taeyong hyung -hyungnya Jeno- juga sudah berlalu menjauh. Baru saja. Meninggalkan Mark dan Donghyuk di salah satu tempat terbaik -menurut keluarga Lee- untuk memancing. Jauh dari perkotaan dan hijau pohon adalah yang mendominasi.

Donghyuk terlihat ceria. Sepertnya cuacai dingin musim gugur tak berlaku padanya. Ia tersenyum dan tampak bersinar seperti biasa. Tingkahnya yang hyper seperti puppy kecil membuat kadar keimutannya bertambah. Mark harus bersyukur atas Donghyuk karena bocah yang adalah kekasihnya itu bisa menaikan sedikit moodnya.

Hanya sedikit.

Mungkin keluarga Lee sering memancing. Mereka akan pergi memancing ketika ada waktu dan menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Memancing sudah seperti arisan keluarga. Terlebih kebanyakan dari mereka adalah laki-laki. Tapi Mark, bukan tidak suka sih sebenarnya, hanya saja... hanya saja...

Oh ayolah, memancing itu membosankan. Menunggu dan menunggu. Lalu udara yang sejuk dan badan yang letih karena kegiatan seminggu ini akan mulai rileks. And then reaksi yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah tertidur.

"Hyung, kau ingin memancing atau tidur?" Donghyuk menegur, membuat Mark kembali pada kesadarannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Berharap pergerakan ini bisa menghilangkan rasa kantuknya.

Dilihatnya Donghyuk sedikit menampilkan wajah kesalnya. Mark jadi merasa bersalah. Ia terlalu lelah hanya untuk menunggu ikan-ikan -yang entah ada di mana- mengigit umpannya. Kegiatannya terlalu padat minggu ini sampai waktu istirahatnya tak banyak. Jika diberi pilihan, Mark ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sekarang. Uh, Mark rindu kasur empuknya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka memancing" Mark memulai percakapan setelah menguap sekali. Mungkin ada baiknya mereka bercakap-cakap dari pada ia tertidur lagi. "Ketika keluarga kami pergi memancing, biasanya aku dan Jeno akan bersembunyi di dalam tenda" cerita Mark lagi. Tidak ada kebohongan di sana.

"Biasanya kami akan memilih untuk tidur atau memakan cemilan secara diam-diam"

"Wah, kalian bisa seakur itu juga ternyata" Donghyuk membuat ekspresi kagum yang dibuat-buat pada wajahnya. Sedikit tidak percaya karena selama ini Mark dan Jeno jarang bisa akur. Selalu ada cek cok diantara mereka. Seakan jika mereka tidak melakukannya, mereka akan mati hari itu juga.

"Tidak juga," Mark membantah mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit biru pada benang pancing yang belum bergerak juga. Apa ikan-ikan itu sedang hibernasi? Udara sangat dingin pasalnya.

"Kami akan saling tuduh kalau kami dimarahi karena cemilannya sudah habis duluan" Mark terkekeh pelan. Membayangkan kekonyolannya dengan Jeno setiap kali keluarga mereka berkumpul.

"Itu manis" Donghyuk menimpalin. Wajahnya dipalingkan pada Mark. Menatap laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan senyum lembut. Mark yang merasa diperhatikan ikut memalingkan wajahnya pada Donghyuk. Mereka bertatapan untuk beberapa saat. Menyelami pandangan penuh kasih satu sama lain.

"Ada yang lebih menarik dari pada memancing ikan sebenarnya," Mark bersuara tanpa memindahkan tatapannya dari Donghyuk. "Mau tahu?" Tanya Mark kemudian.

"Apa?"

"Memancing birahi" dan Donghyuk menyesal telah bertanya. Mark tersenyum mesum di depannya. Membuat Donghyuk tak menahan diri untuk menjewer telinga Mark. "Bermimpilah dasar mesum" Donghyuk mendumal. Sesegera mungkin ia mengalihkan wajahnya pada kolam di depannya. Ia tidak tahan melihat wajah mesum Mark.

"Pipimu memerah sayang" Mark menggoda. Mungkin permainan ini bisa mengusir rasa kantuknya. "Diamlah!" Donghyuk berdesis kesal. Memicu tawa renyah dari Mark.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan saat kita hanya berdua di tempat ini?" Mark memulai permainannya. Wajah Donghyuk semakin merah walau ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Mark. Hiburan tersendiri.

"Di sini sangat dingin, mungkin kita bisa berselimut di dalam tenda saja" Mark merapatkan tubuhnya pada Donghyuk. Menyenggol-nyenggol kecil bahu Donghyuk memberi penawaran. Senyumnya tak lepas kala wajah Donghyuk semakin merah. Entah karena udara dingin atau karena malu. Firasat Mark bilang pilihan kedua adalah yang sebenarnya.

"Kau tidak mau bersamaku menghangatkan diri di balik selimut?" Mark geli sendiri dengan ucapannya. Ia terdengar seperti om mesum yang sedang menggoda anak kecil untuk disodomi.

"Lebih baik kau memancing ikan dari pada memancing kemarahanku Mark" melupakan embel-embel hyung, Donghyuk berkata pelan penuh penekanan. Yang diperingati malah tertawa kecil. Tak merasa terancam sama sekali.

"Aku takut melihat mu marah" kata Mark yang berbanding terbalik dengan kelakuannya. Mark mencoba menciumi wajah Donghyuk -dari samping- yang dapat ia raih. Tangannya sudah mengambil inisiatif untuk melingkar pada pinggang Donghhyuk. Mencoba memperluas area kecupannya. Jika Donghyuk tidak menggunakan jaket yang menutupi lehernya, mungkin Mark juga sudah mencium leher itu.

Belum mendapatkan respon, Mark coba-coba mencium rahang Donghyuk. Lalu sedikit bergeser dan ia tak ragu mengapit ujung daun telinga Donghyuk di antara belahan bibirnya. Membuat Donghyuk sedikit mendesis oleh sensasi gelinya.

Kemudian semua terjadi begitu saja.

Donghyuk mendorong tubuh Mark untuk menjauh. Cukup kuat hingga membuat Mark terjengkang dari tempat duduknya dan "bryuurrr" berakhir memperihatinkan di dalam air kolam yang dingin.

Apa meraka baru saja mendapat ikan yang besar?

Donghyuk panik saat melihat Mark sudah basah. Ingin tertawa tapi tak cukup tega melakukannya. Ia mencoba membantu Mark yang kesulitan untuk naik ke atas. Setelahnya, ia buru-buru mengambil handuk dari dalam tenda yang mereka pasang. Memberikannya pada Mark yang sekarang sudah gemetar karena menggigil.

Oh~ Mark yang malang... Makanya jangan bercanda mulu...

Donghyuk masuk ke dalam tenda dengan dua cangkir teh hangat. Cangkir yang berwarna putih ia berikan pada Mark yang menggelung dalam selimut. Sementara yang hitam bertahan dalam genggamannya.

Hari sudah semakin sore dan Taeyong hyung belum bisa menjemput -tidak bukan. Tepatnya belum bisa dihubungi untuk menjemput mereka entah karena apa. Setiap kali dihubungi maka seorang perempuan yang akan menjawab dengan ramahnya "nomor yang ada tuju sedang berada di luar jangkauan" shit! Kemana hyung bermata tajam itu?

Untung saja Donghyuk membawa pakaian ganti sehingga Mark bisa menggunakan pakaian itu. Ukuran tubuh bereka tidak jauh berbeda jadi Mark akan tetap merasa nyaman. Kalau tidak, Mark bisa mati kedinginan karena pakaiannya basah di saat udara sedang sangat dingin.

Pilihan lain, Mark harus bertelanjang. Ups!

"Ini masih terlalu panas" Mark berguman setelah menyeruput sedikit tehnya. Donghyuk memastikan dengan mencuri sedikit teh dari gelasnya sendiri sambil berkata "benarkah?" Dan teh itu memang masih sangat panas.

Donghyuk meletakkan gelasnya lalu tangannya yang hangat mulai menangkup tangan Mark yang masih menggenggap gelas tehnya untuk mencari kehangatan. Sambil bergumam "maafkan aku hyung" dengan nada pelan, Donghyuk memindahkan tangannya pada pipi Mark. Berharap laki-laki itu bisa lebih hangat.

Mark hanya menggeleng tak sanggup berkata-kata. Ia kembali meminum tehnya. Mengembus permukaan teh itu lalu menyeruputnya pelan-pelan. Hangat teh pun terasa menjalar di dalam tubuhnya. Tapi tidak cukup hangat karena tubuhnya masih mengigil.

"Apa masih dingin?" Dengan khawatir, Donghyuk bertanya setelah meletakkan gelas Mark sedikit jauh dari tempat mereka duduk sekarang. Sedikit banyak, Donghyuk merasa bersalah pada Mark. Jadi dengan segala cara ia mencoba membuat Mark hangat lagi.

"Kemarilah" Donghyuk mengambil selimut yang membungkus Mark. Lalu ia bergerak ke punggung Mark dan duduk di sana sambil membungkus kedua tubuh mereka dengan selimut itu. Donghyuk meminta Mark memegang ujung selimut agar selimut itu menutupi mereka dari udara dingin di luar. Sementara kedua tangannya bergerak memeluk tubuh Mark dari balik punggung laki-laki itu.

"Kau tidak sedang mencuri kesempatan dalam ke sempitan kan?" Kata Mark bercanda. Mark merasakan Donghyuk sudah menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggungnya.

"Aku mencoba menghangatkanmu" kata Donghyuk tenang. Tak berniat membalas candaan Mark. Walau sedikit kecewa candaannya gagal, Mark tetap tersenyum tipis atas perlakuan Donghyuk.

"aku akan melakukan sesuatu, kata Donghyuk ambigu setelah mereka cukup lama terdiam dalam posisi sebelumnya. tapi Jangan terlalu percaya diri atau aku akan mencubitmu hyung" terdengar peringatan Donghyuk yang tidak di mengerti Mark.

Mark tidak menerima penjelasan secara verbal setelah itu. Tapi ia bisa merasakan tangan hangat Donghyuk masuk dan menyelinap ke balik kaus yang ia kenakan. Tangan itu menyentuh sisi perutnya yang dingin. Sedikit kaget memang, tapi kemudian Mark mulai menyesuaikan diri. Donghyuk sedang berusaha mentrasfer suhu tubuh teapak tangannya yang hangat dengan suhu pada bagian perut Mark. mark merasa menghangat perlahan Donghyuk merawatnya dengan baik. Membuat hatinya ikut menghangat juga.

"Aku mengantuk sekarang" ucap Mark memejamkan matanya sejenak. Mungkin karena lelah, kedinginan dan posisi nyaman saat ini membuat rasa kantuknya kembali. Tapi Donghyuk menggeleng di punggungnya.

"Kau tidak boleh tidur hyung, ciri-ciri orang mati karena kedinginan adalah dia merasa sangat mengantuk" Donghyuk mengeratkan pelukannya. Mark ingin terkekeh mendengar alasan itu sebenarnya, tapi ia terlalu lelah untuk itu.

"Kau takut aku mati?" Ucap Mark membalik tubuhnya menghadap Donghyuk yang kembali cemberut.

"Aku takut menjadi tersangka meninggalnya seorang Mark Lee" dan Mark tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Tawa itu lemah tapi cukup menghangatkan suasana di antara mereka.

"Aku hanya lelah, ok" kata Mark mencoba menyakinkan. Dikecupnya ujung bibir Donghyuk sekilas. Donghyuk bisa merasakan bibir Mark sanagt dingin di bibirnya. Lalu Mark membaringkan tubuhya di sana begitu saja. Menarik selimut itu sebatas leher dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Donghyuk belum bergerak dari posisinya. Bocah berkulit tan itu hanya memperhatikan wajah pucat Mark. kemudian fokusnya berpindah pada phone yang tiba-tiba menyala. Itu pesan dari Taeyong hyung.

"Baiklah, kau boleh tidur," Donghyuk menyerah. Ia juga membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Mark. "Taeyong hyung sedang di perjalanan, nanti akan aku bangunkan kalau Taeyong hyung sudah sampai" kata Donghyuk menarik Mark dalam peluknya. Menenggelamkan wajah Mark pada perpotongan lehernya.

Ujung hidung Mark terasa dingin di kulit lehernya. Seperti hidung kucing saja. Tangan Mark yang dingin juga bersembunyi di cela tubuh mereka. Membuatnya seperti bayi kecil yang meringkuk pada ibunya. Perlahan nafas Mark terasa mulai teratur seiring dengan elusan tangan Donghyuk pada kepala hitam Mark. Mark sudah tertidur dan Donghyuk masih menjaganya. Menghangatkan Mark di balik selimut mereka hingga Taeyong hyung datang 40 menit kemudian.

Jika ada yang bertanyaan tentang apa yang menarik dari memancing, maka sekarang Mark akan menjawab ketika ia terjatuh ke dalam kolam yang dingin dan Donghyuk memeluknya untuk menghangatkan.

-T.E-

-salam Suika Rii-

Ada temen aku yang bilang kalau laki-laki itu harus pande mancing. Aneh banget kan. Aku yang cwe aja bisa mancing, mancing keributan maksudny XD

But, makasih untuk bincang-bicang mancingnya. Aku jadi dapat kilasan cerita ini.

Btw, perasaan aku aja atau emg Donghyuk keliatan lebih cakep-cakep imut manis gitu belakangan ini? Aku liat beberapa fotonya dan dia keliatan kalem tapi tetapi cute gitu... duh noona ga kuat dek

And ingat guys, tanda-tanda orang mati karena kedinginan itu dia merasa sangat mengantuk saat udara lagi dingin banget. Bahkan nafas aja uda susah. Jadi jangan biarkan diri kalian tidur kalau dalam keadaan ky gitu yah atau kalian bakal lewat- semoga bermanfaat~

enjoy sama cerita ya...

Thanks uda baca~

Bye~

Markhyuk jjang!


End file.
